My Little One
by Kaggie714
Summary: Summery: The Great Dog Demon of the West has always hated humans, one day he found a baby in a basket near a river, will she changed his life forever? What he doesn't know is how powerful the child really is.
1. Chapter 1

_Summery: The Great Dog Demon of the West has always hated humans, one day he found a baby in a basket near a river, will she changed his life forever? What he doesn't know is how powerful the child really is..._

_Chapter One: The Found Baby _

A demon lord with a crescent moon on his forehead slashed a demon with his sword releasing a wave of energy once it hit its mark the demon was destroyed leaving nothing but ash, he once again walked the path of the forest, just then he heard a faint cry a few miles away. Although the cry was faint, it still bothered his sensitive elf ears, he decided to check what was making that wailing, letting his ear be his guide, the sound slowly increased in volume as he walked closer to the source, his ears lead him to a river flowing through the forest, he glanced around and spied a basket near the bank of the flowing water, he walked over to the little woven basket and looked inside it. There was a small child with a white blanket covering the small form.

The full fledge demon looked around for anyone around, yet there were none. _Who would leave a child here? _He thought, he didn't know if he should take the baby, he sighed and bent down to pick up the baby anyway, he pulled the baby out of basket, along with its blanket. The child had raven hair with chocolate brown eyes. The baby whimpered and looked up at him with curiosity.

He thought that the kid would wail even louder before but the child began to smile. The baby waved it's hands in front like if it was trying to get something on his face, he was baffled though. The kid wasn't fearing him, like how most people do. The baby giggled slightly and his face softened. "...your cute...for a human child..." He looked around once more for the kid's parents, but found no one.

Then, the baby began to squirm and whine, he looked down at the kid with confusion, he had no idea how to take care of a baby, but his soft side knew he couldn't leave the kid to die, he wrapped the kid in the blanket and looked down at it, "You are lucky I found you little one..." The kid gurgled back, as if it was a reply, he flew into the sky, keeping the kid close to his chest.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, I hope you like it please follow, favorite and review if you want me to continue. I love you all! ❤️


	2. Chapter Two: Her Past

_A woman with short brown hair ran up to where her baby slept, she grabbed it from its cradle and wrapped the child tightly in a blanket._

_"Kisa! Let's go now!" A man yelled while running into the room, she nodded while following her husband._

_"Who is attacking us?" she yelled since explosions were heard._

_"Demons!" he yelled while holding onto his wife's hand._

_"Demons? Why are they attacking us? We didn't do anything to them!" She asked loudly._

_"I don't know! But let's not worry about that right now until we get to safety!"_

_The baby in her arms started to cry. "Shh...everything is going to be alright..." She cooed trying to calm down the little infant down while holding it tightly to her chest._

_"You majesty this way!" One of the guards yelled while leading them towards a back door, the three made it outside._

_"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind them. The two looked behind them to see a man figure with long black hair, dark red eyes and was wearing black pants, kimono, boots, armor and cape._

_"__**You**__...!" he replied with anger in their voice._

_"Oh so you remember me. For a minute there I thought that you would have forgotten about little old me." A demon replied in a creepy way._

_The man got in front of his mate and took out his sword._

_"Shizuo?" he heard his mate whispered._

_"I want you to run, run as far as you can away from here, run until you find somewhere safe." Shizuo instructed while not keeping his eyes off of Naraku._

_"No! I'm not leaving without you!"_

_"Kisa! You must! You and our baby are in danger! So don't worry about me, just run!"_

_The woman name Kisa looked from Shizuo to the infant and her eyes started to tear up. "Forgive me..." Kisa cried as she ran from the scene._

_"Don't let that wench get away!" The evil demon ordered._

_"You leave them out of this! Your opponent is me!" Shizuo yelled and with that he charged at him._

_Kisa ran through the forest, ducking under branches and leaping over roots, the small bundle was carefully held in her folded arms, protectively shielding it, not too far behind, a three demons chased her, armed with various dangerous weapons, she ducked under a branch and spun around a tree, attempting to throw the demons off of her tail, however it did not work, she heard them clomping behind her, shouting and crying out threats and swear words, the woman held the bundle tightly to her chest while closing her eyes, then she heard.._

_"AHHHHHH!"_

_"SHIZUO!" Kisa screamed. Then she heard those things coming towards her, she began to panic and continued to run, she gasped as an arrow whizzed past her head and hit the a tree in front of her, she turned and scrambled in a different direction, just then, the woman burst into a clearing, moonlight flooding the water. It looked beautiful, but she was in no condition to admire her surroundings, not too far behind, she could hear the three demons crashing through the undergrowth, she then noticed at the stream, there was a basket._

_The woman was growing tired, and the demons were getting closer, a single tear leaked out of her eye at the thought of what she had to do, she ran to the basket and looked at her sweet baby one last time. "I love you so much, I wish we could be together forever, but I have to do this, so you can be safe and somewhere where he won't know where you are."_

_The woman smiled sadly and brushed the side of the baby's face, feeling its hair for the last time, tears leaked from her eyes, she then kissed the infant forehead and placed it in the basket, she started to cry even more. "Goodbye, my sweet baby. I love you with all my heart and I pray you live you life happily and safely and out of his hands." And with that Kisa pushed the basket down the stream, the demons caught up to her and looked in her eyes. "Where is she?" one growled._

_"I will never tell you where my baby is…I would rather die then tell you!"_

_A demon unsheathe a sword. "So be it then..." A flash of steel and a spray of crimson blood_

_The demon had stabbed her in the stomach, red blood tainting her kimono, they walked away, they no longer cared about the woman. It was the baby they wanted. However, she lay on the ground, as tears poured out of her eyes._

_And as she exhaled her last breath, her final, dying breath, a whisper escaped the closed lips of hers._

_"Kagome..."_

A small cry was heard, throughout the room, Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, he watched as her lower lip trembled, and her choclate gaze became shimmering pools of water.

Seshoumaru stared at the human child. "What is the matter with you? Why are your eyes leaking?" He didn't know the first step on taking care of babies. "...stop this at once..." The baby started to cry, a sharp wailing sound that can send even the most powerful demon back to hell, his panic grew immensely, until a soft voice intervened, "She is crying, My Lord."

Sesshomaru whirled around quickly to see a female, with brown eyes, and brown hair. Immediately, he crouched defensively, his ward behind his back. A snarl erupted from his lips, as his poison dripped to floor, "Who are you?"

The female bowed respectfully, "My name is Sango, My Lord. I was just about to walk to the garden when I heard crying. Is everything alright?"

Still suspicious, Seshoumaru sneered, "What makes you think this Seshoumaru is unable to handle a simple infant?"

Sango stood up straight, and answered, "I am not implying that My Lord is unable to take care of her, but the fact is that infants, especially human infants are strange creatures. There are many things they require for nourishment, and for their health."

Seshoumaru glared at her, but relented however, "I see..." she nodded, and then looked towards the sobbing child questioningly, "May I?" receiving a nod from him, she immediately got to work.

Seshoumaru came to stand by her side. "Why are her eyes leaking?" hearing a soft chuckle, he snarled, she immediately sobered up, "Forgive me, My Lord, but humans have a tendency to cry."

"Cry?" He questioned, she nodded, as she laid out some fresh linen, and put the child in them.

"Water comes from their eyes, exhibiting joy or sadness, they usually express their emotions through tears."

"Will she always cry?"

"No, my Lord, however, since she is an infant, she may cry at the oddest of times, but you do not need to worry about that, when she cries, I shall be there to tend to her needs."

"No!" Sango's eyebrow furrowed, "But, My Lord…"

"...She is my responsibility. I shall tend to her when she cries."

Sango's eyes flickered with curiosity, but she bowed, "...Very well then."

Seshoumaru looked towards the young child, who was now yawning again, picking her up gently, he made his way towards his futon, and declared, "You shall sleep with me, since you are too fragile to sleep alone, little one." laying down, he settled her in the crook of his arm, and fell asleep inhaling her sweet scent, entwined with his own.

Sango was outside her door eavesdropping, she was about to leave but stopped when she heard him speak so soft, ever since the child was brought to the castle his life changed, he always stayed by her side stroking her hair, making sure nothing hurt her, surprised, she caught the blue gaze of the now awake infant, the child stared at her, and she looked back, finally her blue eyes closed, and a tiny fist grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeping yukata, possessively, as if trying to protect him.

Sango closed the door softly when she did she saw her friend with violet eyes and short black hair tied with a ponytail behind his neck, walking toward her. "How's he doing with the kid?..."

Sango sight. "...Not well Miroku, we can't take the infant from him, he seems to take care of her, he's getting attached to her, I won't let _him_ selfishness break his heart. No! I won't." she said firmly.

Miroku eyes saddened, Sango was his best friend and he would shield her from such pain.

"If he finds out then Kagome will be in danger, I'm concerned about her safety."

"He won't find out, Sango,..." Miroku answered. "...Nobody knows about Kagome except you, Inuyasha and I."

"I do hope you are right."

* * *

That's the end of this chapter I hope you like it, thank you for following, reviewing and favorite it means a lot to me. I love you all. ❤️


End file.
